ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Heatblast (Earth-1010)
Heatblast is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Pyronite from the planet Pyros in Earth-1010. Appearance Heatblast is a magma-based humanoid lifeform made of bright yellow inner magma and fire. His outer surface is made of cracked red rock, exposing his inner magma. His feet have two forward toes and one hind toe. His head is entirely consumed in flame with the exception of his visible face. The omnitrix symbol is on his chest. Mad Ben Mad Ben's Heatblast wears a black plate on his left shoulder with orange spikes jutting out. Gwen 10 Gwen's Heatblast is similar to Ben Prime's in appearance, except slimmer and female. Not being Ben, her voice is also different. Dimension 23 Dimemnsion 23's Heatblast, dubbed Charcoal Man, is blue. His fire burns a light blue colour and his rocky skin is dark grey-to-black with a blue tint. Delta Dimension Delta Heatblast has bright red rock and deep orange magma. His feet are also smaller, lacking the hind toe. The Omnitrix symbol is on his neck. Powers and Abilities Heatblast's most prominent ability is his pyrokinesis, allowing him to generate and expel intense fire and heat from his body. He can form his flames into shapes, typically fireballs. He can breath fire, or focus the fire into his fists to enhance his punches. This fire can be hot enough to melt tanks or roads into tar, and can also be made explosive. Heatblast can create a board of fire beneath himself that he can ride. Alternatively he could just blast fire straight down as a form of propulsion and flight. He is capable of limited terrakinesis by channelling his fire through the ground, allowing him to surf on a board of rock held aloft by his fire. Realistically, this serves no purpose other than to add a solid payload to his fire board ability. Heatblast is immune to almost any kind of heat-based attack. He has enhanced strength and durability. He can use his pyrokinetic powers underwater, but to a greatly limited degree. Weaknesses In large enough quantities, water can extinguish Heatblast's flames. However, this is rarely enough to kill him, merely limiting his powers. His powers are useless against his natural predator, Crabdozer. He may accidentally burn things around him if he does not keep his temperature down. History Death of Ben 10 Mad Ben used Heatblast to mess with a Pyronite worker in San Diego ironworks in Chapter 14. He later convinced Gwen 10 to also transform into her Pyronite form so they could infiltrate the ironworks further by just walking in. Ben 23 tried to fight Apollo as Charcoal Man in Chapter 15, but he proves no match. Gwen 10 and Ben 23'000 both used their Pyronite forms in Trials by Fire: Part 2 to help defeat Ollopa, as heat normally strengthens a Pyronite it actuall weakened Ollopa due to his inverted nature. Ben Prime used Heatblast in Chapter 17 to fight Ironclad Apollo. Ben 10: Reboot Revolution Delta Ben 10'000 tried to blind Time Breaker Tetrax using Heatblast's fire in Ten Over Ten Thousand however it did not work. Heatblast was used in Chapter 4 by Ben Prime to fight Timekiller, but to little effect. He was thrown off of the roof of the Rustbucket. Ben 10: Delta Days Heatblast was used briefly in Ancient Alien by Ben Delta to illuminate the path back to the surface. Appearances Death of Ben 10 Mad Ben *Chapter 14 (x2) Gwen 10 *Chapter 14 (Cameo) *Chapter 16: Part 2 Ben 23 *Chapter 15 Ben 23'000 *Chapter 16: Part 2 (x2) Ben Prime *Chapter 17 Ben 10: Reboot Revolution Delta Ben 10'000 *Ten Over Ten Thousand Ben Prime (using Delta Omnitrix) *Chapter 4 Ben 10: Delta Days Ben Delta *Ancient Alien Gallery Charcoal Man DoB10.png|Charcoal Man Category:Aliens in Death of Ben 10 Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Aliens Category:Earth-1010 Category:Death of Ben 10 Category:Pyronites Category:Fire Aliens Category:Ben 10: Reboot Revolution Category:Aliens in Ben 10: Reboot Revolution Category:Ben 10: Delta Days Category:Aliens in Ben 10: Delta Days